


Abismo

by Giny04



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M, poético, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giny04/pseuds/Giny04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron / Nasir preslash (primer beso). Una noche en la que Agron no puede dormir, Nasir decide sentarse a su lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abismo

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de este par... y además como sólo he visto la serie una vez, tengan paciencia conmigo, estoy ya preparada y dispuesta a verla una segunda vez yaaaaaaaaaa.  
> Ninguna intención de violar ningún copyright ni ningún registro de la propiedad intelectual. Ningún ánimo de lucro. Los personajes no me pertenecen y animo a todo el mundo a comprar y ver la serie y formar parte de este fantástico fandom.

Abismo

Desde el patio podían verse las estrellas aquella noche, desplegarse en una singular orgía de formas sinuantes, de juegos circulares, de bordes imaginados, de figuras sorprendentes y únicas – oh, sí – para cada alma, casi un secreto para cada corazón. El firmamento era aquella noche un papiro en blanco, dispuesto y a la espera de la caligrafía más íntima, presto a perfilar con níveos trazos las más oscuras fantasías, los más recónditos deseos, los más sinceros anhelos; a acomodar su distancia, a dibujar su camino, a dejarse arrastrar por la líneas imaginarias de las horas de vigilia y concentrarse en figuras tan palpables y reales como el sentimiento mismo: bosquejos y pasiones proyectados en la infinitud... 

Por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento y la cual, sinceramente, poco le importaba, el patio estaba vacío aquella noche: todos parecían estar ocupados - algunos en sus devaneos, otros entregados al sueño – en el interior, de modo que el peristilio hacía compañía y combinaba de forma impecable con el cuadro general de la madrugada. 

Era en noches como aquella en las que, a veces, mientras observaba la bóveda celeste, Agron podía ver cómo los astros se enfilaban y retorcían, conformando en la inagotable oscuridad el rostro de algún amigo caído en la batalla, y podía jurar – tan convencido estaba - que parecía como si desde los campos Elíseos le saludara, le sonriera apaciguando el dolor y la falta para diluirse luego en otras formas, otras ilusiones, otros ensueños... 

El silencio reinaba, cómplice de la penumbra; sólo el son de algunos grillos viajaba en las ondas del aire simulando una melodía bucólica, casi entonando un murmullo musical salido del arpa misma de Apolo. “Caprichosos son los dioses”, pensaba Agron, sentado en uno de los escalones de la exedra, tomando un sorbo de vino mientras sonreía para sí mismo, aún contemplando la noche que sobre él, más allá de las columnas y las tejas, más allá de las cimas y de las montañas, cubría a todos los seres ofreciéndoles el descanso, o torturándoles en la vigilia. 

\- ¿Agrada a los ojos del gladiador el encanto de la noche? – susurró una voz, y girándose para comprobar de dónde procedía, regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas al joven de ojos oscuros y menuda fisionomía que con paso lento y parsimonia se acercaba hacia él. 

\- ¡Nasir! – dijo, el corazón viajando en las sílabas, cierta emoción adueñándose de sus entrañas. 

\- ¿Es la noche mística, Agron? – su sonrisa iluminando la sombra, expandiendo claridad entre los átomos, adueñándose de su materia, retorciendo su cordura. 

\- No podía dormir – consiguió explicar el guerrero -. Demasiado ruido – añadió indicando con una de sus manos el interior de la villa -. Por lo menos podrían follar en voz baja. 

Nasir se sentó junto a él: Pudo sentir el movimiento del muchacho provocar una ola invisible que rozó, sutil y gentil, su brazo. 

\- Yo tampoco – confesó el sirio, y luego quedó mirando al vacío, dejando a Agron preguntarse por el objeto de su ensimismamiento... Y entonces rió; Agron rió. No pudo evitarlo, y el resuello delató su reacción. 

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Nasir, el blanco de su sonrisa adornando majestuosamente el rostro indagador. 

“Muchacho”, pensaba Agron contemplando la dorada y oscura tez, “muchacho, si tú...”

\- Nada – constestó, no obstante. 

\- Tenía entendido que “nada” es una palabra prohibida para un poeta, mucho más para un amante de la noche. 

\- Será porque no soy un poeta – le dijo, escondiendo su sonrisa al dejar su mirada perderse en la losa y el ladrillo bajo sus pies. 

\- ¡Júpiter se ha apiadado de nosotros!

\- ¡Que se joda Júpiter!

Nasir rió. No pudo hacer otra cosa: el brillo en los ojos de Agron estaba empezando a marearle - aún en la penumbra - y un halo de luz venido de no sabía dónde revoloteaba sobre el blanco rostro, juegueteaba con los claros cabellos y electrificaba el mínimo espacio que entre los hombros de ambos evitaba el contacto. 

\- ¿Y a tí, Nasir?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Agrada a tus ojos el encanto de la noche? – dijo con sarcasmo, y Nasir miró al firmamento curvando los labios en gesto de escepticismo: 

\- Supongo... No está mal... – y luego dirigió su sonrisa (el resplandor alumbrando los dulces hoyuelos) a quien había quedado hipnotizado por el dorado de la piel al contacto con el fulgor de la noche. 

Un segundo Agron titubeó, y todo cuanto siempre le había caracterizado quedó reducido a un corpulento muchacho incapaz de encauzar su voluntad. Entregado a la contemplación y al temor, el temor a aquella agitación que, por primera vez en su vida, una dulce sonrisa era capaz de despertar en su interior... Mas el Agron decidido, el Agron resuelto pronto volvió y, aunque con pausa, acercó su rostro a la mejilla del muchacho, rozando los cabellos azabache – su corazón acelerando el ritmo -, respirando el olor de la piel lejana y exótica, de la piel deseada y ansiada. No dudó en saborear el momento previo a la manifestación, la exquisita tortura a la espera de la respuesta, el alocado revoloteo de las entrañas, y quedó allí, su semblante a centímetros del objeto de su deseo, emocionado y expectante, ansioso por conocer el veredicto que le permetiría, al fin, gozar de lo que tanto deseaba... O tal vez no. ¿Y si fuera no? 

\- Hay cosas más hermosas con las que agradar la vista esta noche – le susurró, y Nasir jugueteó con la impaciencia del luchador girando levemente el rostro, dejando el extremo de su mandíbula rozar la barba del belicoso pero, para él y con él – tal vez incluso por él –, siempre manso guerrero. 

Y sonrió, Nasir sonrió al sentir que la cabeza de Agron se inclinaba y el corpulento guerrero posaba sus dedos viriles sobre su hombro desnudo, acariciando su superficie, y poco después comenzaba a susurrarle algo en germánico que no podía comprender pero que le pareció cálido, sensual, irresistible. 

\- No puedo dormir porque no dejo de pensar en tí – continuó al fin Agron en latín -. No puedo abandonar la idea de tenerte toda la noche en mis brazos y follarte hasta que Morfeo se apiade de mí – añadió antes de posar sus labios sobre el hombro del sirio, y besarlo. 

Y Nasir sonrió, excitado por el contacto de la saliva de Agron sobre su piel, incluso cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación que el roce de los labios dejaba en su cuerpo. Tal vez dejó escapar un jadeo... 

\- Ven conmigo – le dijo Agron alzando una de sus manos para tomar su mentón y mirarle a los ojos -. Ven conmigo, Nasir, vamos dentro – continuó susurrándole, mirando a sus labios con lascivia, deseando rozarlos con los suyos. 

Era fácil, no cabía duda. Era, al fin y al cabo – se confesaba Nasir -, lo que su cuerpo también deseaba, y la gigantesca mano de Agron sobre su hombro desnudo no era sino un suplicio si lo que ansiaba era resistir, el décimo tercero de los trabajos de Hércules... Y mientras Nasir se debatía en si tenía algún tipo de relación genealógica con el héroe de la mitología helénica cuyas historias había alcanzado a escuchar mientras servía a los diversos dominus que habían poseído su libertad y su cuerpo, la gigantesca mano rozó la parte posterior de su nuca, y con la posesividad y la visceralidad que impregnaban todo cuanto hacía, Agron le besó...

... y Nasir se dejó besar: Los alientos entremezclándose, las bocas confudiendo sus humores, las manos acariciando las mejillas, obligándole a abrir los labios aún más, a compartir su espacio, a danzar en el beso, a ofrecerse, a perderse en el verdor de los ojos y el dorado del cabello. 

Y el beso cesó porque el ser humano necesita oxígeno. Jadeos. Y las pupilas se encontraron entonces y las sonrisas fueron sinceras y cómplices. Agron ladeó su cabeza, indicando el interior de la villa con una sonrisa tan amplia como su deseo, invitándole a adentrarse en el caserío y entregarse a la lujuria, a los brazos fornidos, a los miembros robustos, a los labios anhelantes, al sexo desaforado. 

Nasir vaciló. ¿Cómo no vacilar? ¿Cómo no marearse ante el precipicio? ¿Cómo no sentir el desmayo ante el abismo? Porque Agron era un precipicio, porque aquel robusto guerrero de ojos imposibles era el abismo, y no podía creer que estaba deseando lanzarse al vacío, a prestarse voluntario a ello, incluso con ansia. 

Y, sin embargo, pensó, era tan diferente con él... ¿Y por qué era diferente con él? ¿Por qué no era capaz de discernir en el brillo de los ojos de Agron sino un afecto profundo, incluso sincero? Quizás, se dijo, tanto quería creerlo...

Le sonrió, mirándole a los ojos, y Agron comprendió que Nasir aceptaba de aquella forma, y aunque no dijo nada ni lo dejó entrever en su expresión, Agron no pudo sino sentir un alivio cosquillear sus adentros, viajar por su estómago y descansar en su entrepierna. Pero era también el corazón que bailaba desenfrenado, como una ilusión incomprensible recorriendo sus vísceras y mareando sus sentidos. 

\- Vamos – dijo Nasir, y volvió a besar al guerrero -, aún quedan unas horas de noche. 

Y Agron creyó que estaba al borde de un precipicio, dispuesto y deseoso a lanzarse al abismo en aquellos oscuros ojos, en aquella piel dorada como el bronce de una espada. Pronto el crepúsculo anunciaría el día, y Agron estaría rindiéndose por vez primera, entregando todas las armas, una a una, desnudando su cuerpo para lanzarse al abismo de lo desconocido: 

“¿Amor lo llaman?”. se preguntaba el germano, “¿No lo ves, muchacho? ¿No lo ves? ¿No ves lo que me haces?... ¡Jodido sirio!”


End file.
